Welcome to the Pack
by Dark Seeker Assassin
Summary: What if Harry had ran away that Christmas in fifth year? How far would he get? A chance meeting with an Unspeakable soon changes his fortune setting Harry on a new path.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does…

A/N: I've decided to post this x) its kind of an off shoot of an idea in 'To Justify the Means' Basically it's a look at the Unspeakables except Harry ends up involved in the research side of things instead of the hit wizard side of things. This really only currently has a brief mention in TJTM.

**Welcome to the Pack**

["…Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs Weasley.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him – "

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.] (pg 434 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)

Harry wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore. The trip back on the Underground was all a blur, Mrs Weasleys fussing went unnoticed, he felt ill…tainted. Was he _actually_ being possessed? Wouldn't he have noticed? He had no memory blanks, and definitely no mysterious face growing out the back of his head, but his dreams…he'd had a number of strange dreams.

Harry_ knew_ his dreams weren't normal, he saw things from Voldemort's point of view! He _was_ Voldemort, but never before had he been Nagini. What were the dreams anyway? It couldn't have been him, he'd been in Hogwarts, and there was no chance he went to the Ministry and back in the space of five minutes. Too many wards, too many things to slow him down…just impossible. But if he_ had_ been Nagini, how did he form a link with the snakes mind? After all, he'd only met her once, the Graveyard, and she hadn't done anything to him then. It felt so back to front, like he was somehow possessing _Riddle_, not the other way around, but how?

There was so much he didn't understand.

His scar was the key to everything, but it was unique, no cases to compare it to, so what was he to do? And Harry knew he had to do something, why did he survive the killing curse anyway? Ancient magic was Dumbledores answer, and wizards were aware of this branch of magic, so therefore there should be books on it. It seemed a good place to start anyhow. As they say, there are worse things than death, and he survived, so what could be worse?

Where would he find anything to help him though?

Harry felt like ripping his hair out. He didn't even know what was going on anymore…and _why_ he was still at the Order Headquarters if they thought, no _expected_, him to be possessed. Dumbledore had told him not to leave, great, but what good did that do? He had to be a risk to everyone around him, and he knew some Order secrets…more than he was supposed to, more than they were aware of…

Casting a glance at Buckbeak, who was watching him with bright yellow eyes, Harry reached out to pat him. What was he to do? That damn portrait had been watching him, Phineas Nigellus, Dumbledore had been watching him _all_ summer, why hadn't he told him, warned him…

Why did the Order just wait for something to happen? With his life, the improbable soon became the inevitable, why hadn't anyone made a move to help him? He couldn't stay, he couldn't endanger his friends, Ron shared a room with him, two words and a few seconds was all it took to kill a person, he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

He had to leave, disregard Dumbledores warning and get far away from these people, to keep them safe. What good did it do him staying anyway, so he could massacre them on Christmas day or something? He didn't have a purpose, all he did was clean and sit around, they wouldn't let him help the Order, although Harry now admitted to himself that they _did _have a good reason.

Harry turned to head downstairs again; he was leaving this time, regardless of what any portrait said. Reaching his room Harry slowly creaked the door open, snoring greeted him when he entered the dark room, Ron had left the door unlocked surprisingly, and he was pleased to see the now empty portrait.

According to the alarm clock on Ron's bedside table, it was half two in the morning. Quickly and quietly grabbing his invisibility cloak, his money pouch and what few crumpled pound notes he'd managed to steal from Uncle Vernon last summer, Harry shut the door, folding the map as he went. It wouldn't be any use to him, but sentimental value, if he got the opportunity maybe he could study it…

Harry wanted to take his trunk, but honestly, the noise of moving it would be too much to successfully slip out the door. Not to mention he had so few possessions he actually wanted to keep, his broom was at school, and his photo album was too obvious to take, and if he ended up in muggle London with moving pictures…

Placing the cloak over himself and making his way down the stairs as quietly as humanly possible, unlocking the door with an almost silent click, Harry walked out width the wards. It came as a surprise that nothing else prevented him from leaving the house, but Dumbledore had clearly put too much faith in himself and the people around him. He would not stay just because he was told to; he'd had enough of that. Making a vow to take more control of his life, Harry set of, turning his attention away from the dark, foreboding door, a smile playing on his face as he stepped into the cold winter air.

OoOoO

Having pulled off the cloak some time ago Harry deviated from his path, he had initially been heading towards Kings Cross Station but decided against it. It may set some distance between him and his friends, but the Order could apparate, and it was too much of a waste of money. Plus he wasn't sure if the station would be open just now.

That's what he really needed, Harry mused, money, muggle money, wizarding money…a visit to Gringotts was a necessity. But it would be worth it, the Order and their secrets would be safe, his friends would be safe…a little hardship on his part was nothing, not like he wasn't used to it.

The fifty pounds Harry had managed to nick wouldn't get him very far. It hadn't been hard to steal, not with Dudley openly taking several notes from his fathers wallet a day. Besides, he'd truly needed the money. With the Orders ban on informative letters Harry had no way of telling when he'd make his escape, and when the food supplies he smuggled in ran out…the amount of food the Dursleys spared him was a disgrace. No, quick visits to the corner store whenever he got the chance practically stopped starvation from setting in, or from developing severe sun burn, the heat wave was terrible for him with the yard work.

Pulling his jumper tightly around him to help stop the freezing night air from numbing his entire body, Harry silently slipped by some of London's night life. Whole groups of people were wondering up and down the streets, laughing and having fun, the sound of various songs reached his ears. Harry watched the scene sadly, normal activities, something he would probably never be apart of, what chance did he stand of surviving this wizarding war, when he was the prime target?

Most of these people were out celebrating Christmas and New Year with friends. He'd be alone this holiday, but it wouldn't be any different to the times he spent with his delightful family. At least the cold numbed his emotions, fear no longer gripped him and his stomach had stopped somersaulting uncomfortably, replaced by the continual shivers that wracked his body. Tonight would be a rough night however; he needed to find somewhere to stay.

Harry silently berated himself for leaving when he did. Just after breakfast, making a quick appearance to the guests of the house, would have been better, the Order wouldn't be as quick to raise the alarm and it would be warmer. Nothing could be done for it though; Harry severely doubted he'd find his way back to Headquarters himself, not unless he wanted to pay huge amounts for a taxi. And he wasn't going to try explaining that to anyone, he'd never get the chance to get away again.

It was when Harry was debating what to do till morning when he spotted the all night café. Making his way towards it and welcoming the warm blast of air as the door opened Harry quickly ordered a coffee; at least the hot drink would stop the continuous chattering of his teeth.

Harry settled down at a table in the corner, slightly out of the way of everyone else. Best not give anyone an easy chance of seeing and recognising him, not that any of the people appeared to be wizards, it was surprisingly busy…but then again truck drivers and what not would work round the clock.

Get money from Gringotts, that was his first priority, and then find somewhere to spend the night. While avoiding any Order members and Death Eaters, he'd need to wear a disguise…OK, so he should have thought this through slightly more, but life could be worse…he was still better of then at the Dursleys. Mind that wasn't terribly difficult.

However, sitting with nothing to do except read through old muggle newspapers, Harry thoughts quickly strayed back to his problems. What was he going to do about the possession problem? He'd need books, something…in the wizarding world there were solutions to just about anything; he'd just have to find the right one.

He needed to study, do loads of research, there were so many problems associated with living in muggle London. First off he needed to learn how to hide, to shield his magical signature…and a way round the underage wizarding laws, this was not going to be easy…this was going to be impossible.

What if Voldemort could hear his thoughts? Was that even possible, could Voldemort see through his eyes at certain times of the day? He hoped not, but it was a possibility, the very thought made his stomach coil, if that happened then a pile of Death Eater would just show up, and he wouldn't win a duel against one, never mind a whole host of them. Hell, duelling Voldemort in the graveyard had been suicide. He'd only known what? Three useful spells, a shield which didn't work against unforgivables, a stunning spell, and a disarming spell, and the bloody Dark Lord could defect both of them wandlessly!

Doomed.

The chances of him surviving the war was slim to nothing, Voldemort kept coming after him, but he got no extra training from the people surrounding him, nothing to defend himself with, nada. Why did Riddle insist in seeking him out, torturing and tormenting him at every turn? That had to be something he was at least entitled to know, but he knew nothing.

Harry was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't notice the person sit in front of him before he dropped into the chair. Jumping in alarm and glancing up at the stranger…it wasn't anyone he recognised, dressed in a muggle business suit, it's a muggle, hopefully…

_Thank Merlin __it's not a Death Eater…_

Slowly and discreetly reaching to his pocket towards his wand, Harry was caught off guard by the strangers comment.

"If I wanted to harm you Harry, I would have grabbed you and apparated off, Statue of Secrecy be damned."

Harry couldn't keep his expression straight, staring wide eyed at the brown haired man, Harry glanced back and forth, none of the occupants of the cafe turned their heads at his pronouncement, they hadn't heard a thing.

The thirty year old man seemed to notice his curiosity, answering the unasked question "I put a notice-me-not charm on us, they'll notice if you start running and screaming, but apart room that…" His blue eyes were filled with mirth. "I'm Jake Symmer by the way, couldn't help notice you sitting here, at what, five in the morning? Surely you're not supposed to be here."

"Er…your with the Order right?" Harry asked uncertainly, grasping his wand underneath the table, the stranger had probably noticed, but it supplied some comfort and security, calming his frayed nerves. He was too tired for this. _How did they find me so quickly? A tracking charm? Did they exist, probably…great, what am I supposed to do now._

"The Order of the Phoenix? No, I can't say I've ever been involved in Dumbledore little group." The man answered, eyebrows raised as he examined Harry. Vaguely Harry felt as if he was being X-rayed.

At his words Harry thought process came to an abrupt halt…_I haven't been caught…yet, thank Merlin, but who's this guy with?_ "Not with the Order…I suppose your not with Voldemort either then? Considering your general attire and lack of kidnapping attempts?" Harry gave a nervous chuckle, to be honest with himself, it sounded more like a giggle. "Right, I'll just be going-"

The stranger, Jake, shook his head, some concern showing in his eyes, holding his wand limply in his hand in a placating gesture. "No need, no need, here, seeing as your clearly not in the best of states I'll help you out a little. I, Jake Symmers, swear an oath to Harry Potter, that I will not harm him, kidnap him or kill him, or take him to anyone who has ill intentions in regards to his well being consciously." A golden glow issued from his wand, assuring his sincerity.

Harry paused, scrutinising him, there were no problems with the oath that Harry could think off of the top of his head. And he didn't want to leave, he was tired and to be frank, outside was freezing. It was still pitch dark and Gringotts wouldn't open for another three hours. Well, going by normal business hours anyway, how was he to know when Goblins worked? Not to mention he hadn't slept at all, although with the number of nightmares and visions he had, lack of sleep was a problem he was used to dealing with.

Settling back down in the chair and sipping the half cold coffee. "So your just a wizard passing by then?" _Not the Order, nor Riddle, so the Ministry, that doesn't bode terribly well…not after the trial. A muggleborn wizard just passing by, what are the chances of that…how many wizards are in the UK anyways…?_

Jake nodded "Well technically I've been stood up, not that the girl I'm here to meet wants to go out with me, doesn't stop me from trying thought" He grinned, before taking up a more serious tone "But then I saw you sitting here and I can't help but wonder if you were who I thought you were. Seeing as you are the _Harry Potter_, scar and all, I can hardly leave you here on your own…especially with Britain's current political climate."

Harry lifted his eyebrows, _certainly an interesting way of putting things_ "Britain's current political climate?-"

"Yeah, the Dark Lord back, the corrupt Ministry and the tainted Light Side. Best not let you wonder around unprotected, one party wants to kill you, one wants to send you to Azkaban…and Dumbledore and his lot? Well I take it you're here for a reason, they mean well, but people lose sight of things, too many morals, to few…" He gave a non committal shrug. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"Why am I here? Er…because…"

Jake shook his head "you need to work on your lying skill if you're going to get anywhere. So…what do you think of the new bill pasted by the Wizenmagot on regulations of magical creatures last week?"

"Bill…What bill…?" _Mornings getting stranger by the minute. _The abrupt change in subject of conversation caught Harry off guard, _this guys a lunatic._

"Well, got to talk about something…I'm in no rush and you don't appear to be going anywhere soon. You read the newspapers don't you; there are facts in the Daily Prophet, even if you've got to hunt to find them"

Harry just stared across the table, the guy reminded him of Sirius almost, a similar personality at least. "Yeah, I kind of avoid reading the paper anymore, to much junk about me in it…" Harry trailed of trying to judge his reaction. Nothing, barely even blinked.

The Jake guy gave a reassuring smile. "That's reporters for you, they'll write anything for money. I take it your not familiar with the politics of this world…did hear that you were raised by muggles, Dumbledores decision obviously. Anyway…"

Jake, it turned out, was quite a conversationalist, once he got a topic going he'd bring up all sorts of points that never even occurred to Harry. Even if he was a bit…odd.

Harry nodded absently at the next barrage of facts…he was no doubt intelligent, but not like Hermione, it was safe to say that he'd learnt more about vampires in the last two hours than he had in the last few years of school. He'd even gone as far to stare at Jakes teeth, not that he saw any fangs.

Stifling another yawn poorly with the back of his hand Jake finally asked "Do you want to stay with me? Oath still stands, can take you back to the place I work at"

Harry glanced up, the oath worked well enough he supposed, and it was almost seven in the morning, he was falling asleep where he sat, _would I be safe…I'll be dead if he takes me to Voldemort, and the ministry…they'd probably arrest me on some outdated law. The Order would just yell…but he doesn't appear to be a member of any of these groups._

"Would I be safe…?"

He nodded, sitting the third cup of coffee down on the table. "Paranoid much? Can't blame you then again, anyone who keeps up to date with the news hears about some of the stuff you get yourself involved in. But yes, it's definitely safe, we check everyone to make sure they aren't death eaters or support the '_dark_' side. I imagine they'd be vehemently against my line of research…but then again, almost everyone is. It's a rarity to find someone who neither minds nor cares, much less help."

_I'll regret this decision in the morning.__ What was his line of research anyway? Wait, what was his job?_

Agreeing to the offer in his sleep filled mind after some persuasion, Harry gave an affirmative and followed him outside. They only made it out the door and slightly out of sight before Jake grasped his arm and half turned around, the disconcerting sensation of apparition somewhat unexpected, even with the warning before hand.

Barely paying attention to the brown stone building Harry followed him in a zombie-like state through a maze of hallways and eventually a room, too tired to care or pay much attention. Collapsing onto the bed without removing any clothing he was out as his head hit the pillow.

OoOoO

[07:38 A.M]

"Kids! Breakfast is ready; we have work to do today!" Mrs Weasleys voice soon awoke the many occupants staying at number 12.

The aroma of the feast, Mrs Weasleys cooking was to die for, soon tempted everyone in the household downstairs, the usual morning chatter and rush causing the daily chaos to begin.

"All looking forward to Christmas. I'm planning to go visit…"

"Now that dads fine do you think we can visit him?"

"Somebody call Harry, if he doesn't get here soon this lump will eat all the food"

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed "I'm not that bad, besides, I didn't see him thi'morning when I got up."

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Mrs Weasley and Hermione scolded, staring in disgust at his manners.

"I'm sure he'll just be upstairs" Sirius said, "I'll go search for him, the house is huge but he can't have gone far." Stumbling up awkwardly as he avoided stepping on a begging Crokshanks Sirius set out.

Needless to say, half an hour later the whole Order was summoned, Harry James Potter was now officially missing.


End file.
